I cant help falling in love with you
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Cada año, Genzo Wakabayashi es quien recibe los presentes en el día de su cumpleaños; este año, será él quien dedique algo... Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo Wakabayashi. Genzo x Lily.


**I can´t help falling in love with you.**

**Yuri:**

Habitualmente sueles ser tú quien me deja estas cartas, no yo. No soy bueno, lo sabes, expresando lo que pienso y siento, pero afortunadamente tú sabes lidiar muy bien con eso…

No soy bueno con las palabras, nunca lo he sido, jamás lo seré. Hay muchas cosas en esta vida de las que no estoy seguro, no sé si algún día podamos estar juntos, no sé si este mundo quiera dejar de girar tan rápido y nos permita acostumbrarnos, no sé si algún día las estúpidas diferencias que nos separan consigan esfumarse como malos recuerdos, lo único que yo ahora sé es que…

_No pude evitar enamorarme de ti… _

Me parece que nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres lo que por mucho tiempo me hizo falta, sin darme cuenta de ello. Tenía la impresión de estar destinado a estar solo en esta vida, hasta que apareciste frente a mí. Yo sé que no soy precisamente lo que esperabas, pero…

Mi familia cree que me he vuelto loco. Nadie se pierde, dicen, por alguien a quien acabas de conocer. Yo solo les puedo decir que contigo yo me encontré. No espero que ellos lo entiendan, porque ni yo mismo lo hago. Solo sé que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Quisiera poder prometerte que el día de mañana estaremos juntos, decirte con toda seguridad que no habrá nada que nos separe, pero desgraciadamente eso no lo sé. Lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro es que te quiero conmigo, hoy, y de que te seguiré queriendo en cada momento presente que tenga en mi existencia. Sé que mientras esto sea cierto, lo demás no tiene mucha importancia. Si yo mañana puedo mirar a mi alrededor y encontrarte ahí, sé que habré ganado la más grande de mis victorias…

Mañana me marcho a Japón por tiempo indefinido. No es que sea una tragedia, simplemente forma parte de mi destino. Al menos, sabes que yo siempre te seré sincero y te diré las cosas de frente: mi familia desea que regrese a mis orígenes, para tratar de hacerme olvidar lo que en este momento yo más amo en esta vida, pero desde ahora te aseguro que no lo conseguirán. Quizás te molestes al enterarte de esta noticia, quizás más por el hecho de que yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero preferí ocultarlo porque no deseaba ver tus hermosos ojos, del color del chocolate derretido más delicioso, inundados de tristeza. Me mata verte llorar, eso ya lo sabes, así que perdóname pero no pude decirte antes la verdad, solo deseaba que me miraras una vez más de esa manera tan diferente que hace que derrumbes todas mis defensas…

Desearía que mi familia pudiese conocer un poco más sobre ti, quizás así terminarían por aceptarte, aunque sé bien que no lo harán, básicamente porque yo no deseo que te conozcan. No me malentiendas, que estoy seguro de que lo harás, tan seguro como que me gusta el sóccer. No quiero que mi familia te conozca porque quiero que seas toda mía, tu vida y tu ser, no deseo que ellos contaminen lo que tú significas para mí. Prefiero mil veces irme al infierno, que compartirte con alguien más, aún así se trate de mi familia, así que discúlpame por mantenerte en el secreto, un secreto que se ha vuelto a voces, a pesar de mis esfuerzos…

Me parece que tú y yo sabemos perfectamente bien que no soy para nada romántico; es más, apenas y sé lo que significa esa palabra, pero si hay algo en mí que tenga una pizca de romanticismo, aparece solo cuando estoy contigo. Despertaste al hombre que hay en mí, y quizás sea eso lo que me vuelve tan receptivo a determinadas situaciones. Hace poco escuché en un CD de Marie una canción que, para ser honesto, no sé quien canta, pero cuya letra puede decirte con toda claridad cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti. Déjamelo demostrártelo palabra por palabra…

Los hombres sabios dicen que solo los tontos se apresuran, qué más me da si soy un idiota.

¿Debería quedarme? ¿Sería un pecado?Sería más pecado no estar a tu lado.

Como un río que fluye gentilmente hacia el mar, querida así nosotros vamos. Es lo más lógico, ya que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, tal como se pertenecen el mar y las olas.

Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder, como el hecho de que yo te llegara a conocer.

Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también… Qué más puedo decir, si ya lo he dicho todo…

Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…

No soy hombre de muchas palabras, pero estas pocas bastan y sobran, ya que todo el papel del mundo no serviría de cualquier modo para decirte cuanto te amo…

No te prometo amor eterno, porque no es realista. Ésas solo son frases tontas de algún príncipe descerebrado de algún idiota cuento de hadas. Yo te ofrezco la realidad, mi realidad, una vida entera, mi vida entera, y la seguridad de saber que siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Creo que haciendo cuentas, esto puede llegar a ser mucho más valioso que una falsa eternidad.

Temo que mis palabras sean confusas y termines perdiéndote en el murmullo de mis pensamientos, pero creo que es la primera vez que escribo una carta (no sé si se pueda catalogar como "de amor") a una persona, más específicamente, una _chica. _Sé que vas a rabiar con esto, pero ya sabes a que me refiero, a que eres una chica, una persona del sexo opuesto, y diablos, no sabes lo difícil que me resulta comunicarme con alguien así, sobre todo cuando esta chica es quien me pone el mundo de cabeza. ¡Ja! De cualquier modo, espero que sepas entenderme, y sobre todo, aceptar lo que te digo, ya que estoy siendo lo más sincero que puedo ser…

Sé que esta noche tienen preparado algo para mí. No es ninguna sorpresa, ya deberías de saberlo, cumplo años hoy y los conozco lo suficiente a todos (y por lo menos Kaltz y tú no guardan secretos para mí) y sé que piensan dar una fiesta sorpresa en mi honor. Me parece bien, porque hoy será mi despedida, pero no te entristezcas por eso, ya que aparte de decir adiós voy a prometerte que volveré a tu lado, más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Y cuando regrese, será para no dejarte ir nunca. Así pues, solo quiero que me concedas esta noche el ser mi pareja, el estar conmigo hasta el amanecer, el permitirme despertar entre tus brazos, oler el aroma de tu cuerpo, sentir la suavidad de tu cabello en mis manos y la ternura de tus labios en los míos, hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana me obliguen a marchar.

Volveré a ti, eso te lo aseguro, y te pido que tengas fe en nuestra vida juntos. Si de verdad tú formas parte de mi destino, regresaré a tu lado algún día. Hoy, solo te pido que me dejes soñar a tu lado, que solo estando contigo es cuando me permito hacerlo…

¿Tendremos un camino realmente difícil? Yo no lo sé con exactitud. Lo único que sé es que esta noche, al tenerte entre mis brazos, susurraré en tu oído que…

_No pude evitar enamorarme de ti…_

_**Genzo W.**_

**Notas:**

Genzo Wakabayashi y los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

"Yuri" es el apodo que Genzo usa para Lily Del Valle, personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

"_I can´t help falling in love with you"_ es el título de una canción de Elvis Presley. Esta canción, hermosa a su manera, es la canción que queda muy bien para la relación Lily-Genzo. Esta canción la escuché primero en la versión instrumental de Luis Cobos, y esta versión es la que Lily ha interpretado en violín para Genzo en muchos de mis fics, y sinceramente no sabía que existía una versión cantada, hasta que por accidente me topé con la original de Elvis Presley, y debo decir que me encantó. La letra dice mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, lo dice todo y al mismo tiempo no se pasa de melosa, a mi parecer, por eso es que la escogí como canción oficial de la pareja Genzo-Lily. Esta vez, quise hacer algo diferente y hacer que fuese él quien hablara, no Lily, como siempre suele ser.

Como datos curiosos, la Marie de quien Genzo habla no es otra que Marie Schneider, a quien no sé por qué me la imagino como fanática del Rey, y no creo que Genzo sepa que es Elvis Presley quien canta esa canción, jejeje, dudo mucho que Genzo sepa algo sobre música. Yuri, es el apodo cariñoso que Genzo le da a Lily, que significa "azucena" en japonés, y creo que si piensa dejarle una carta, usaría este apodo.

Y ya por último, no me dejen reviews, por favor, que tengo casi un año que no los leo. No pierdan su tiempo intentandolo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo!


End file.
